Space Station
station with Vossk freighters.]]A space station is a artificially-made structure that generally orbits around a planet to provide a place for ships to dock and to avoid the trouble of landing and taking off from a planet. They also act as military strongholds or forts, and act as havens for the occasional traveler or damaged mercenary's ship. In Galaxy on Fire 3D In Galaxy on Fire 3D, only Outlaws, Terran and Vossk had unique space station designs while the other races shared an identical one. Not every planet had a space station nor did each space station orbit around a planet. Each space station and planet had a place to acquire new missions and to view the map to travel to another space station or planet. Some, but not all, space stations/planets had a shop where the pilot could trade items including loot, ships and weapons. However, when a mercenary earns 1 million credits, every station gains allows trade. In Galaxy on Fire 2 In Galaxy on Fire 2, a significant amount of gameplay occurs within space stations. All major factions' space stations have designs exclusive to them, making at orbital occupations easily identifiable. Nearly every station has the following: *A hangar to dock; reconfigure a ship's weapons/equipment mix; trade goods, weapons, and equipment; and/or combine these items using blueprints to make other items. *A space lounge to drink, trade, and discuss jobs for money. *A map to check a pilot's position in space, and set a course to another station. *A place to check personal information such as a pilot's status and current missions, if any. *A place to check the most recent information about the particular faction's Most Wanted criminals. All of these menus, including the options and purchase credits menus that are not represented by the space station in any way, are accessible through the main space station menu. The Valkyrie and Kothar stations do not have space lounges. During the Supernova storyline, the Var Lupra and Tadram space lounges in the Ginoya system were deserted due to gamma radiation. (The other three stations there were destroyed outright.) After the storyline, these two lounges are repopulated. The Mido Mining Plant and pirate bases do not have any of these functions, and instead are like unarmed ships, each with a damage meter (but the Mining Plant's meter never drops below 99%). Docking to stations is accomplished through autopilot. If the player does not set an automatic course to the station's hangar, the ship will collide without dealing any sort of damage to either. When the player's ship comes within one kilometer of the station's exterior (at any point), the main space station menu will load, with basic station information and menus on the left side of the screen, and a shot of the player's ship at rest on the right. Most of the character dialogue takes place within space stations and never on planets. However, they and the locations where they converse are never explicitly shown. Instead, both are off-screen. Character detail is never shown beyond their portrait images, or silhouettes of various races in the space lounge. Trivia *Many space stations prohibit the consumption of self-aware lifeforms. *Most space stations are under camera servillance for security purposes. *All Vossk stations are identical. *There is a glitch where if you fly into the green "plasma" at the top of a Vossk station, you will teleport to under the "mushroom head," and you will briefly see a green cross where the "plasma" once was. *Interestingly, the stations at Loma are not pirate stations, but Midorian ones. *At the bottom of the station interface, there is a newscast that says things that happen in the universe. One line is that Gunant Breh sells your phantom ship to collectors for 2 million credits Gallery Alioth.jpg|A typical Terran station IMG_7016.JPG|A typical Vossk station IMG_7014.JPG|A typical Nivelian station Var hastra.jpg|A typical Midorian station photo 3.JPG|A pirate space station. nooooooooooo.jpg|A pirate station destroyed. IMG 2022.JPG|Valkyrie Station. IMG 2014.jpg|Kothar station. Kaamo Club.jpg|Kaamo Club. nivelian-space-station.jpg|Artist rendering of Thynome space station Void-mothership.jpg|A Void Mothership (station) Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous